Slumber Party Nightmare
by Crazy Cookies
Summary: AU. Angela and her friends decided to have a party during their semestral break as college students. But this party turns out to be a game when a mysterious caller sets them out. It's up to them to solve this mystery once and for all. The question is: Who is the caller? Will they finish the scary game? And will they come out alive? Rated T for swearing and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again! Crazy Cookies! After all lovey dovey stuff, I want to write something that's bone chilling! Hahahahaha! This is some sort of Mystery & Suspense with Adventure, Humor, Horror & Romance along the way. This is completely AU. All of the bachelors/ettes are in the same age. All of them are 18 years old but others are just too mature to act. Takes place during HM: TOT/AP. Read my other fanfiction "I Found You"! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Angela sighed and played with her pen, out of boredom. She looked at the window with dull eyes. It's already Spring and for college students that meant Semestral Break. Their teacher was making them watch a historical film for the tenth time just to have them back at least once. Angela received a piece of paper behind her. She took it and began reading it.

_Almost there! The bell is sure going to ring. I can't help it. Gill is very bored. REALLY BORED! I'll tease him later! Pass this to the rest of the gang! SEMESTRAL BREAK, HERE I COME! Woohoo!_

_Chase :P_

Angela smiled and threw it at Jin. It hit him in the head and he turned around, looking at everyone. His eyes went to Angela, who mouthed sorry, and his expression softened and he smiled widely and began opening the paper. He smirked and threw it at Renee. His eyes turned back to Angela and she gave him thumbs up. When the documentary is over, their teacher is discussing how the foreigners conquered the country. She opened her notebook to looked like she was taking notes but the truth is, she's drawing some doodles.

The bell rang and everyone fist pumped in the air. Angela packed her things and hurriedly went outside. Renee and her other best friends followed behind her. They usually called themselves 'the gang' but they are strange in some way.

Renee, Angela's bestie, a sweet, caring and loving type. Luna, a rich girl with a bit of spoileness but good. Candace, sister of Luna who is the quiet type. Maya, the childish and stubborn type. Angela has all the personalities of her friends except for Luna's spoileness. Toby, the mysterious type. Gill, the snob but good one type. Julius, the fashionista type. Chase, the cool type and Jin, the mysterious but logical type. They are different in personalities but they got along very well. They were all the top notchers in Castanet University.

Gill rested his arm around Luna's shoulder while others did that to their own girl except for Angela and Jin. Everyone in their group are going out but the both of them are not. The girls knew that Jin has feelings for her and the boys knew that Angela has feelings for him too. They walked down the road, chattering.

"Hey guys," Gill said."The usual?"

"Gillynums, can we go to the house first? I'm going to get something." Luna said in her sweet voice. Both of them stared at others. All of them nodded.

They went to the siblings house and waited outside. A few minutes had passed and she came out, holding a basket and a blanket.

"I brought this with me because I thought that everyone wanted a picnic for a while." she said. Gill helped her with the blanket and they set off to their usual place, Maple Lake.

"Jin, what happened to the documentary that we watched?" Angela asked. Jin pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"The foreigners tried to conquer the country but sadly they failed. The people living on the islands deafeated them." he said simply.

"What was the name of the leader?"

"Don't know. The stupid documentary didn't mentioned." he said blankly.

They all reached the Lake. Gill and Chase laid the blanket and Luna, Angela and Candace set the food. They all sat down in a circle. They thanked the Goddess for the food and gladly munched all. Angela is not in the mood to eat and watched as all of them grabbed food especially the muffins. They sighed, satisfied because of the food they ate. Luna counted something and made small gestures with her hand.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have a slumber party at our house tomorrow night?" she asked. Candace stared at her quizically."Our Grandma Shelly will be away for a month and she said that we can bring friends, especially all of you. She grew fond of everyone." she added.

"A slumber party? One night sleep and tomorrow we're going home?"

"Nope. I planned it. It would last in a week. So, who's in?" she asked, looking from one person to another. Everybody raised their hands."Good. Bring extra clothes. We might go shopping!"

Everyone started to cleaned up. Once they are done, everybody bid their goodbyes. Gill and the rest are going in seperate ways, leaving Angela alone.

"Angela, get enough sleep tonight because tomorrow night, we will not sleep!" Luna yelled. Angela laughed and gave her a thumbs up. She walked alone and reached her home in time.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called, putting her shoes at the rack. Suitcases are already at their living room and other small boxes.

"Hi, dear!" her mother said. Her father came in and ruffled her hair.

"Mom, Dad, can I spend the whole week in Luna's house? She's organizing a party for the gang." she said hopefully.

"Sounds good. Just remember, now that you're eighteen-"

"I must do my responsibility and be careful. Don't act like a mad woman in other friends' house." she recited tonelessly. Her father smiled.

"That's more like it. Now, are you sure you don't want to come with us in Ireland?"

"Positive but can you give this to Momma and Poppa?" she asked, handing her father a card. He grinned and nodded. A shriek came from the kitchen and her little sister ran around the house. She hugged Angela tightly.

"You're not coming with us?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"No but I'm going to give Momma and Poppa a card. But have fun in Ireland for the whole month." she replied. The little girl nodded. Her mother came out, dressed in traveling clothes.

"Dear, if you're hungry, there is food in the refrigerator. We already ate dinner and we will leave before midnight." her mother said. Angela pecked her on the cheek.

"No thanks, Mom. Not hungry, I'll just sleep. Goodbye and be careful on the trip." she replied, going up to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and laid down her bed. She rolled and opened her cabinet and took out a book with a lock on the side. She searched her pockets for a ballpen and quickly removed the cover and began writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is the last day of semester and tomorrow means SEMESTRAL BREAK! Anyway, we went to the same usual spot and Luna asked all of us if we want to have a slumber party at their mansion. Of course, I would come and guess who's coming too? You guess right! Jin is also coming! I don't know what to do if he's not coming! Hahahahaha! Anyway, I'm writing soon!_

_Your best friend,_

_Angie :)_

Angela added some doodles below. Satisfied with her work, she hugged her pillow tightly and squealed. She got her cellphone and began texting everyone. Once she's done, she stood up, changed her clothes and went too bed.

Past many structures, the same young man she's thinking about received her message and grinned. He typed his reply and quickly went back in writing the long summary of the documentary. He smiled and can't help but feel excited about tomorrow night. He read her previous message and laughed.

_Angela here! Can't sleep! Super excited about tomorrow! Hahahaha :)_

_ Chase: Go and bring something exciting. A board game, perhaps?_

_ Gill: Don't get mad at Chase. He's really a keen observer._

_ Renee: Don't fight. It's already sem break. We should be fun! _

_ Jin: Hey, help me in the stupid documentary. I can't live in the University if I didn't pass that. If you agree, text back. Thank you! :))))_

He smiled as he watched their conversation grew longer and sleep overtake him before he could reply.

* * *

**That's chappy no. 1 HAhahahaha! Another pairing of them! The Couples: ReneexToby, LunaxGill, CandacexJulius, MayaxChase and AngelaxJin! Completely AU-ish! STAY TUNED!**

**Reviews are WELCOME! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Angela woke up the next morning, feeling lazy to sat up. She lazily and slowly walked to the kitchen and get herself something to eat. She picked a fruit salad and switched on the TV. Her phone vibrated and she quickly answered the call.

"Hello?" she said, gulping the fruit on her mouth.

"Hello. It's Luna." she said in a high pitched tone.

"Oh, hey Luna. What's up?"

"It's about the party."

"Please don't tell me you cancel it, do you?"

"No, silly. I want all of you to arrive by nine. One favor." she said seriously.

"Sure."

"Please tell this to Jin, please?" she asked sweetly. Angela blushed.

"S-sure. I'll call him." she stammered. It's a good thing Luna's not here.

"Thank you! You're such a sweetie! Bye-bye!" she said cheerfully before she hung up. Angela sighed and called Jin. She tugged on her hair as she waited for him to answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked sleepily.

"Hello, Jin. It's Angela."

"Oh, hi Angie. What's up?" he asked, abruptly sitting up.

"Ah... Luna called me this morning to tell you that all of us should come by nine."

"Sure. Angie?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Uh... Do you mind if we walk together to Luna's house? It's okay-" he stopped, hearing her giggle. He blushed. It's a good idea that cellphones are made. He praised the inventor for a minute and heared Angela's reply.

"Of course. By the way, good luck!" she said and hung up.

Angela screamed and twirled around the kitchen. She sighed contently and took a shower. Yep. It's been really good.

* * *

Night came and Angela checked the things she needed. Bag, check. Clothes, check. Ghost stories, check. Cellphone and Ipod chargers, check. She congratulated herself and wore her hood on. Tonight, she wore a green sleeveless top and very short shorts and sandals on. She just wore her jacket to protect her from the cold. A knock came and she saw Jin, wearing a jacket and khaki shorts, holding a bag.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking around.

"Yup. Everything's fine." she said, grabbing her bag and handing it to him to locked the door.

"Where are your parents?"

"Ireland. Visiting my grandparents."

They walked in silence. Angela tried to get the bag off Jin's hands but he refused. They reached Luna's house by 8:30 and saw their friends sitting outside, in front of the main gate.

"Not yet time?"

"Nope. We arrived early to see if this is just a joke but it turns out that she's not kidding." Chase said, with his head resting on his hands.

They all sat there, waiting for Luna to opened the gate. Angela started to listened to her Ipod with Renee. Chase and Gill asked each other different questions. Suddenly, the gate creaked and a black car came out with other two cars with the same color. Luna peeked out and welcomed them to their mansion. They all went to the living room.

"Where's the party?" Chase asked, looking around.

"It's here." Luna retorted and went up to press the button and the lights dimmed.

"Luna, is there someone else at the house?" Angela asked, sitting down and grabbing a soda.

"No one's here but us. The maids and the butlers accompany Grandma." she replied, doing the same like Angela did.

"I thought that this is a party!" Chase yelled.

"This is a party, idiot. There will be dancing and drinking sodas later." Gill said irritably and taking a seat with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Luna, your house has 50 or 60 bedrooms, am I right?" Renee asked, looking up.

"Actually, it's 50. Every floor has 10 bedrooms." Candace muttered. Julius laughed.

"You're so adorable, Candace." Julius yelled, hugging her. She flushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Are you done setting up, Luna?" Jin asked, leaning on the wall.

"A little bit."

Angela felt her phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket. She saw that she received 15 missed calls and she received another one. She quickly answered it.

"Hello? Who's this?" she asked but all she heard was deep breathing. She guessed that this was a wrong number and hung up and put it back at her pocket. She heard loud music coming from the speakers and saw Luna fist pumped in the air.

"Come on, Angela. Let's dance!" Renee laughed, dragging Angela with her. She laughed and dragged Maya along. They twirled and played around. Jin watched them from afar and grinned.

"Looking at Angela, hmmm?" Luna said. He looked at her in surprise.

"Ah... M-me?... No, n-no." he stammered, forcing a nervous laugh. Luna cocked her eyebrow up.

"There's no point in denying." she said in a sing song voice. He sighed.

"I give up!"

"Go on! Make a move!" Luna chimed and pushed him to Angela's direction. Instead of dancing with her, he spilled his drink on her top. Renee covered her mouth in shock but Angela just smiled.

"I'm sorry, Angela." he said, giving her tissues.

"It's alright, Jin. Luna, where's your bathroom?"

"At the right, sweetie!"

Angela nodded and flashed Jin another smile before going to the bathroom. She wiped her top and put some stain remover she found in the bathroom. It seemed to worked and she wore it again, looking new just like before. Her cellphone vibrated again as she went out of the bathroom. She saw that she has 20 missed calls but she shrugged it off. She thought that she's being a paranoid.

"Hey, sorry about that. What's with the frown?" Jin asked, staring at her face.

"Nothing. It's just... Weird." she said nervously.

"What is?"

"Earlier, I recieved 15 missed calls then now, I received 20 missed calls!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a prank. Don't worry. Come on, let's dance!"

He dragged her to the dance floor and danced. Soon, the music became slower and the couples danced slowly with their foreheads touching. Angela just wrapped her arms on his neck and his hands are on her waist. A friendly dance, indicating that they have no relationship. They danced for hours and the party through the dance floor.

"Hey, I grew tired of dancing! Scary stories are next! All of you, to my bedroom!" Luna yelled. Everyone began following her as she pranced all the way. They entered and saw that it was so large. Luna patted her king size bed. Everyone sat down.

They began telling scary stories which caused Luna, Maya and Renee to clung on their boyfriends. The guys laughed and it was Angela's turn.

"Uh... Um, a-actually-" she stammered. Luna placed a hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright? You look pale. Your temperature is fine." Luna said."Something bothering you?"

"Jin told me that she's been receiving weird missed calls lately when all of us entered the house." Gill said.

"Maybe your hallucinating, dear. Did you try answering?" Chase asked.

"I did! When I answer, no response came. When I felt my cellphone vibrate, I started to get uneasy!" she said. Everyone stared at her.

"Don't worry it's a prank!" Maya joked. Everyone just forced laughed but worry was written on their face.

"Well, let's just watch the TV!" Luna yelled, cheering up the atmosphere. Everyone agreed and she stood up and turned it on but failed.

"What's wrong?"

"It won't turn on!" she screamed.

"Let me see." Jin said and looked behind the TV. Everything seems to be in place. The wires and the connections. Luna just sighed.

"Oh, well. Let's just order pizza!" she suggested and everyone checked their pockets for their cellphones.

"Hey, where's my cellphone?"

"My cellphone's missing!"

"Where did it go?"

"Did we left it at the living room?"

Luna exited the room to looked for their missing cellphones. Few minutes later, she came back, emptyhanded.

"Nope. No cellphones downstairs!" she sighed. A growling of stomach reached their ears.

"Sorry! Do you have some chips?" Maya asked. Everyone shook their heads. They reached for their wallets and they wore back their jackets.

"Well, there's a store outside. I guess we can buy there." Angela suggested and they all ran to the dark stairs and the dark living room. Luna turned the knob but it won't moved.

"Ugh! Little help here!" she whined. Gill and Chase helped her but failed. Jin also joined them and turned the knob.

"It won't budge! I think it's stuck!" he yelled.

"No, it can't be! I'm freaking hungry!"

They all sat there while Jin and Gill tried to opened the door. Angela felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she tapped Jin on his shoulder and showing him the caller. He quickly snatched it at her hands and press the answer button and the loudspeaker button.

"Greetings!" the voice said."Welcome here! Do you want to get out?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Chase yelled.

"Answer my question. Do you want to get out?"

"Hell yes!" Gill yelled.

"Then follow what I told you to do. If you want to get out alive, you must do what I say. Are you ready to listen?"

"YES!" Angela screamed.

"Well, here is what you are going to do. Find 5 parchments in the living room. Once you've found them all, I'll call back and tell your next task. Good luck!" the voice chuckled. Before it hung up, they heard him say "Let the games begin!"

"Well, looking for 5 parchments are easy, right? But the living room is so big! We need to do this in pairs!" Luna complained. Everyone agreed and all of them went on seperate ways. Jin and Angela went to the center of the room.

Angela looked at the couch, removing all the mattress and the covers but no sign. Jin looked at the lampshade and removed all the parts but still no sign. Someone screamed and Renee ran, holding a piece of paper.

"We've found one!" she yelled. Everyone kept looking and Luna and Gill and Candace and Julius found there parchment. Three down, two to go.

"There's no sign!" Angela sighed in frustration.

"There is, actually." Jin said, pointing at the jar. Angela ran and immediately threw the jar on the floor, shattering to pieces. There, lying on the ground, is actually a piece of parchment. Chase and Maya soon followed, they found it near the bathroom. Angela's cellphone soon vibrated.

"I see that you already found the parchments. Your next task is... Difficult. I want you all to read that and when you're done, I want you to learn the history of this place. Good luck, players." the voice said with a bit of mocking."Oh, the parchments are just clues." he added and hung up.

"Holy shit!" Angela yelled, pointing at the third floor. Everyone looked up and saw nothing.

"What is it?" Gill asked.

"Is it me or did I saw a creepy lady in a white dress?" Angela yelled, shivering.

Suddenly, someone screamed in agony. They all looked around, but none of them is missing or screaming in that way.

"M-maybe that's t-the creepy l-lady, Angie!" Luna cried.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha! Just wait and see the history of the Mansion! The Haunted Mansion and The Mysterious Caller! Woooooohooooooo! There's a ghost actually! JUST STAY TUNED TO THIS STORY!**

**Reviews are WELCOMED! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Angela and Renee quickly looked over at the parchments, looking for the first clue. Angela found it and went to their group. Just then, the lights blinked and one by one, all of them ran out of power. Julius turned to Candace.

"Candy, do you have 10 flashlights?" he asked, worried written on his face. Candace nodded and led the way. Few minutes later, both of them came back with a box full of flashlights.

"I thought that we might need it. You know, emergency." he said, throwing back his hair.

"Hand me one, will you?" Angela said impatiently. She turned it on and flashed it on the paper and began reading out loud."'First clue: Go to the library and look for the history of this house. This place is not what it looks like. Full of mysteries that keep it bound. Be sure to complete this task if you wanted to come out... Alive.' This is the first clue. Where's the library?" she asked. Luna tapped her on the shoulder and all of them followed her.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked, looking at the left wing.

"To the library. It's in the third floor." Luna said.

"But... This is where I saw that lady and this is where the screams are coming from." Angela blurted out. Jin hold her hand tightly.

"It's alright. We're here!" Jin said, cheering up the mood. Luna touched the door knob and hesitantly turned it. A cold wind blew on their faces.

"Is there an aircon here?" Toby asked, speaking for the first time.

"The power's been shut off. It's impossible!" Chase sighed, shaking his head.

"This room is huge! We need to do this in pairs! Just don't go without your partner!" Maya warned, running with Chase. Jin and Angela, Luna and Gill and Julius and Candace remained on the first floor of the library while the two couples went on the second floor.

"Here's the plan. Gill, Luna, go to the B6, B8 and B9 shelfs. Julius, Candy, take B1, B2 and B3 shelfs. Angie, let's take B10, B11 and B12. Just take any book that has the history of Castanet Island. Go!" Jin yelled and all of them ran to their assigned shelf. Angela and Jin already looked for books.

"We aren't in time pressure, are we?" Jin asked, smirking. Angela laughed and shook her head.

"We might be. The caller is watching our every move." she replied reasonably. She gasped and saw a history book."I found one!"

"Good eyes, Angie. Just read it at the table." he said, pointing at the table near the door.

"But Maya said that we shouldn't go alone!" she argued. He sighed and his eyes widened.

"It's your lucky day, Princess. I just found one. Let's go." he said and with that, he dragged her to the table occupied by Renee and Toby with a pile of books.

"Where did you get all of those?" Julius said, aghast. Luna and Gill peeked.

"Toby found most of them. All we need to do is read. Just keep looking!" Renee urged and all of them and they went back to work.

"Castanet... Occupied by... Citizens... Irresponsible Government... War." Angela muttered, reading intently."Ugh, it's not here! Jin, can you come with me?"

"... War... Old Houses. Not here. Come with me!" Jin muttered. Angela followed him to their shelfs.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, staring at the old and tattered book. Jin went behind her and examined the title carefully.

"Huh? 'The Unexplained Stories in Castanet'? What's this?" Jin asked in disbelief."There's no such thing!"

"This might be the answer, Jin! Unexplained stories by the citizens who live here before! This is it!" Angela yelled and ran, holding Jin's hand.

Angela slammed the book on the table and began reading. Renee and Toby stopped reading and went behind Angela. Candace and Luna did it too, along with their boyfriends.

"Hey, guys, check this out! 'An old mansion near the Church was said to be haunted by the villagers. An old woman stated that everytime the clock strucks 12 in the midnight, a lady, dressed in white, was seen walking at the living area of the mansion. Other citizens have claimed to see the exact apparation on the same area.' This is different." Angela said.

"But, Angie, this is the mansion near the Church!" Luna said, tugging her hair.

"Fine. Here's another one. 'The cause of seeing apparations in this mansion is because of the War that happen in the year 1939 or also known as the World War II. Many citizens died during the war including the owner of the mansion namely Elizabeth Williams.' Strange. Really strange indeed." Angela muttered.

"About the woman at the living room, why is she on the third floor?" Gill asked seriously.

"Dunno but we're going-" Maya stopped when Chase screamed, pointing at the bookshelves.

"D-did you s-see that?" he yelled.

"Where?"

"There! Over the bookshelves! I swear I saw something move!"

"Get over it, Chase! There are no other beings here but us!" Gill said angrily. A large book fell down on the floor from the shelf.

"I think we gathered much information." Angela interrupted. Her phone started vibrating, causing all of them to jumped.

"I see that all of you know the history," the voice chuckled."Congrats. Here's your other task. Ready to listen?"

"Yes." Candace said quietly.

"Well, then. There are 50 bedrooms in this house. Three of them may hold the key to your survival. You must find the keys hidden somewhere in the bedrooms. You have until 6 in the morning. I'll call you back when you found the keys. Good luck!" the caller cackled before it hung up.

"How are we suppose to find a tiny key in those 50 bedrooms? It's hard!" Chase whined.

"In pairs, remember?" Toby suggested.

"But each floor have 10 bedrooms and you have to search carefully!" Luna argued.

"But it's are only chance!" Toby argued back.

"Toby is right. Luna and Gill, take the first floor. Candace and Julius, take the second," Jin paused and looked at Chase and Maya. Chase quickly shook his head."Angela and I take the third-"

"Jin, are you insane?" Angela shouted.

"I'm not. Others don't want to accept. Chase and Maya, take the fourth and Renee and Toby, take the fifth. Let's go! We're wasting the time!" Jin shouted and entered the first room with Angela.

They pushed the mattress and removed the covers and looked under the bed. Jin removed the parts of the lampshade and threw several jars. Angela searched every corner and opened several cabinets. They continued to rambled through things but stopped when they heared Julius' voice.

"Hey, we've found one! Maybe you'll find something too. We'll wait on the stairs!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the whole house. They continued to looked for it for hours until voices rung through the house.

"We've found it!"

"It's done!"

"It's complete! Three keys!"

Angela and Jin came out of the room but was stopped when Angela hold Jin's arm tightly. He turned to faced her.

"What's wrong, Angie?"

"Jin, can we walk a bit faster, please?"

"Why?"

"Just please?"

He nodded and they ran to their friends. Her phone vibrated again. Jin got hold of it and answered.

"Well done! You found the keys! Your next task will be tomorrow! You need some rest. Don't forget to bring the parchments! Good night!" the caller said and hung up. They planned to sleep in separate rooms. Girls in one room and boys another but Luna can't stop clinging to Gill and they all agreed to sleep in one room.

Renee and Toby slept near the window. Luna and Gill are on the bed with Maya and Chase. Candace, Julius, Jin and Angela slept on the floor but Julius and Candace are near the door. Jin and Angela just stared at the ceiling.

"Jin?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you feel when one of us here died? Example, me."

"Angie, don't talk like that!"

"What do you feel?"

"Sad, angry and lonely."

"Explain why angry."

"Because... I cared for you, Angie!" he blurted out. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"At least I know."

"There's something else."

"What?" she asked curiously. He leaned in and captured her lips in his. She looked at him, shocked, but closed her eyes. He pulled back and she pouted."Why did you stop?"

"I need air. Does that answer your question?" Jin grinned, their foreheads touching. She blushed and giggled but nodded, smiling brightly at him. They stayed like that for a moment, touching foreheads until-

"Guys, whoever you are, stop kissing and giggling. I can't sleep!" Chase whined. Luna and Gill laughed.

Angela blushed. She felt him wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest, sighing contently. She felt safe but she can't believe that he just confessed when they are still inside the mansion. But neverthless, she's happy.

* * *

**Chappy 3! Hahahahahaha! They are so cute! That's why I love them! They knew the history of the Mansion. JUST STAY TUNED!**

**Reviews are WELCOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's me again! Don't worry cause I'll write a new story but with different pairings! I'm just addicted to this two! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! :D**

**Dislaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Angela woke up the next morning to found herself resting her head on Jin's chest. She hitched her breath but luckily, she remembered the incident last night. She smiled and pecked Jin on the lips. He blinked and beamed at her. They stood up, seeing the other occupants at the room watching them intently. Luna screamed and hugged Angela.

"So cute! He actually made a move!" Luna squealed. Gill patted Jin at the back. Her phone vibrated and all of them groaned.

"Good morning! Stop the lovey dovey stuff! All of you take a bath and eat your breakfast and I will call back!" the caller screeched and hung up.

"Sheesh, damn freakin' caller." Angela muttered and got her towel. Renee blocked her way.

"As much as we wanted to take a bath alone, all of us need to be there. Girls only." Renee said quickly. All of the boys looked at them.

"Fine. What are you guys staring at?" Maya asked. They shook their heads.

They all went to take a bath. Angela avoided looking at the mirror because of seeing something others won't understood. She was the first one to left the bathroom and saw all of the boys talking about their plans to take their girls out. Jin walked behind her and snaked his arms around her small waist.

"Don't scream. It's me." he whispered. He nuzzled her hair and pulled back. Luna raised her eyebrow.

"I warn you, Jin. Just because you already made a move, it doesn't mean you advance too fast." Luna said menacingly. Jin winced and nodded. They all made their way to the bathroom just as the girls dressed up.

The boys entered the bathroom and go to different showers. Chase started to put shampoo on his hair when he saw a lady standing near Julius. He screamed, startling all of them.

"What's wrong?" Julius asked calmly, aware that someone's watching him from an unknown presence.

"B-behind you!" Chase stammered. Julius turned around and saw nothing.

"Nothing's there, Chase." Toby lied, calming Chase. The truth is, he too, saw it. All of them saw it.

"But I saw it there! That's twice already! I swear it's standing near Julius!" Chase yelled, pointing a finger at the wall.

Jin remained silent. They turned to him and Toby tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, dude? You alright?" Toby asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Angela." he replied. Truth is, he's worried about Angela.

They got out of the shower, refreshing and calming except for Chase, who is shaking violently. They saw that the room is empty. Jin saw that he has clothes that is neatly folded and a letter on top. He picked it up and started reading.

_Jin,_

_I pick the clothes for you. It's really cute. You'll look very handsome on it. Hehehehehe. Anyways, we heard Chase scream inside. Is he alright? Does he see another one? Poor Chase. We'll be outside, preparing breakfast. We will make separate breakfast according to the boys favorite. I'll make pancakes since you really like it. Hahahahaha! Anyway, I LOVE YOU!_

_xoxo_

_Angela :)_

Jin smiled. Chase and Gill snickered behind him. He hid the note under his pillow and faced the two of them.

"What?" Jin snarled.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading your note." Chase said innocently and Gill burst out laughing.

"Hmph. I see that your girlfriends didn't prepare you some clothes." Jin said, smirking. Gill stopped laughing and went away. Chase just gaped at him.

"How did you-? Never mind." Chase said, shaking his head.

Jin continued to smirked and wore his clothes. He went outside and went to the dining area. All of the girls are chatting and giggling when he entered. Angela stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Where are the others? Sit here." Angela said, making him sit at the chair at the end of the table.

She gave him his plate. He opened it and saw pancakes with strawberry syrup all over. He smiled and kissed Angela on the forehead. The girls 'oooooh' at them and laughed. The boys entered the room, yawning.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I'm hungry!"

All of the girls stood up and gave them their respective plates. Jin sighed and fixed his glasses. Angela looked at him curiously.

"Jin, are you alright?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine. Chase!" Jin called. Chase looked up from his food.

"Wha'?"

"Should I tell them?" Jin asked. Chase gulped his food and stared at him seriously.

"You should, dude. I can't bear telling them." he said and munched his food.

"Fine. You heard Chase scream, right? Well, he saw another one." he said, cutting his pancake.

"What d-did it l-look like?" Angela said, emphasizing the 'it' and glancing at her right.

"Well, it's wearing gray with bl-" he stopped when Chase started screaming again.

"It's here! Sitting beside you, Angie!" he yelled.

"I know, Chase. I saw it. Just stop screaming, kay?" Angela said quietly. All of them stared at her while Chase still raised his hand. They all sighed in relief when Angela gave them thumbs up. Her cellphone rang.

"Done eating? Ready for your next task?" the caller asked.

"Almost but please tell us." Candace replied.

"Well, then. Read the parchment for the next clue and head to the Garden. Look for book there. A book that contains some history of this place. Good luck and expect something!" the caller chuckled and hung up. Angela read the parchment and her eyes widened. She reread it again and again, her eyes zooming at the side.

"I can't believe it!" Angela exclaimed.

"Can't believe what?" Renee asked.

"Listen to this. 'Second clue: Go to the garden and look for an old book that contains the secrets of this place. You will find a single torn piece from a picture. Your task is to find the other missing pieces of the picture alone. You have until 5 p.m.' Shit!" Angela cursed.

"Come on! We're wasting the time!" Julius yelled and ran to the garden with Candace in tow. All of them followed and rummaged through things in the place.

Angela rummaged through the bushes until her hand touched something hard. She looked closely and saw a brown and rectangular with markings at the side. She picked it up and placed it at the table.

"I think I found it!" Angela yelled. Everyone ran to her.

"Open it!" Chase said, shaking from excitement. She opened it and started reading.

"... This mansion was created 2 years before the war. Seems like the owner didn't know. Weird. The owner of the mansion was married to one of the soldiers and after their wedding, her husband was assasinated. She remained a widow and never married again. And when the war came, she was... Um... I think you know what happened." Angela said. Everyone nodded except for Maya.

"What? What happened?" Maya asked. Angela gave her the book and when she's done reading, her mouth is shaped like an 'o'.

"Understood?"

"She was rap-" a hand flew to her mouth. Chase managed to put it at her mouth.

"Don't mention it." Chase whispered. A cold wind passed them.

"Hey, the picture piece!" Luna interrupted, holding a single torn piece of the picture.

"That big? I guess we need to look for it now." Gill said.

Luna pecked him on the lips. Others did that to their own love with a hug. Angela kissed Jin on the lips and hugged him tightly while he whispered some comforting words to her ear such as 'You'll be alright.' and 'I'm going to be fine.'. She let him go and they all bid each other goodbyes and 'take care's and 'good luck's. Angela went to the living area and watched Jin go to the third floor.

"Here goes nothing." Angela muttered as she looked under the couch. She went around and almost bumped Gill. After 2 hours, Maya, Renee, Candace and Julius already found their own missing piece.

"The missing piece is exactly 10!" Renee yelled.

"I found mine. Aren't we allowed to help?" Angela said, after an hour, reaching at the paper under the table.

"Yeah, aren't we allowed?" Chase asked, holding a torn piece. Julius shook his head. Luna and Toby soon followed. They waited on the stairs. Angela looked at her watch. It's already 3 p.m. in the afternoon. So, it's been 5 hours. Maya sighed and played with Chase's cowlick, who just happened to rest his head on her lap. After an hour, Gill and Jin both found their piece. Gill's hair is messy. Same with Jin and his glasses are askew. Angela's phone rang.

"I see that you found the pieces. Go and paste them." the caller said and hung up immediately. They ran back to the garden and scattered all the pieces. They found it difficult. Chase complained and scratched his head.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Chase whined. Then it him like thunder."Wait! Angela put yours at the top. Luna and Candace, follow Angela. I'll put mine at the bottom. Jin and Toby, follow me. Gill put your piece and that piece at the middle. Renee, follow Gill's pace. Julius, to Renee. And lastly, Maya put it at the top of Gill's!" he yelled.

The connected pieces resemble a small picture. A box was at the middle. All of them looked at curiously.

"What is that?" Gill asked. As if on cue, Angela's phone rang.

"About freakin' time!" Chase muttered.

"Did you see what that is?" the caller asked.

"A box." Angela said, annoyed.

"Not just any box! A wooden box! That will be your task! Any questions, eh?" the caller chuckled.

"Nothing." Luna and Candace both said in unison.

"You need to find this wooden box inside the house and-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"Just let me finish, boy!" the caller yelled."You will find this box and once you're done, I will call back!" the caller hung up, frustrated.

"Oooh, boy! Here we go!" Renee said as they entered the house.

Once they entered, a cold wind pass them again which made them shivered. Angela clung to Jin as they saw a shadow walked outside. Another ear piercing scream was heard on the third floor and a door slammed close.

* * *

**Oooooooooooh! Who closed the door? The Ghost or the wind? XD Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, the next chapter will be kinda scary much. Scarier than this. Brace yourselves, kay? Actually, this is for the Halloween edition. I'm planning to write some series. Same charcters but different mysteries in different places. You like it? But sadly, I will only write those during Halloween. Don't be disappointed. I'll write those next year! HALLOWEEN EDITION 2013!**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm BACCCCCCCKKKKKKK! Finally! Anyway, I've been in a tight schedule, so I can't update. I change my mind actuallly. As my Christmas gift to you all, I would make another part of this series. The part TWO! LIke IT? It's still them! GOSH! So, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon. How I wish I did...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Angela let go of Jin's arm and grabbed Renee's hand and dragged her at the corner. Renee paled and shivered.

"What did you see up there?" Angela asked gently.

"A-A l-lady in white with blood!" Renee answered, shaking violently.

Angela went back with the group while Toby comforted his girlfriend, who was sobbing on his chest.

"We need to look for that box so we can get out of this mad house. I'll take the third floor. No buts from all of you." she said firmly. Jin opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out and gaped at Angela.

"You must be joking, Angela! I can't let you do that!" Jin said in disbelief.

"It's our only way! One of us should sacrifice!" Angela snapped.

"There's something up there that's about to hurt you!" Jin argued back, his voice rising.

"So what? The important thing to me is that all of you are safe and alive!" she yelled, turned on her heels and walked away from them with her nose in the air. Jin stared at her figure furiously. He was about to follow her when Chase and Gill grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, dude. Angela knows the best. She wants us to be safe," Gill whispered.

"She loves us. She will make it out for us," Chase continued.

"Especially for you." they finished quietly. The words calmed Jin a bit. They released him and they went back to have a plan.

"Maya, search the bathrooms. Julius, search the library. Toby and Renee, check the dining area. Candace, check the basement. Luna, search the whole music room. Chase, look at the kitchen. I'll take the garden. And Jin, stay here. Everyone, let's move it!" Gill yelled, running to the garden.

Jin sighed and searched for the wooden box. The stupid wooden box. He thought of her every minute that had passed while searching.

* * *

Angela took a small step forward at the master's bedroom. She presumed that this is where Luna and Candace's grandmother Shelly slept. She felt cold. Another step. She felt as if someone's watching her and she turned around and saw nothing. Another step. Goosebumps rising on her arms and at the back of her neck. Another step, this time a bigger one. A blurry, white figure ran passed the wall and she saw it on time. She shook her head and sighed.

_'I must be imagining things. I must be imagining things.'_ she thought.

"Let's go searching." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Luna entered the music room. She stared at it in disgust. She didn't liked the room. Not a single bit. It was the color of the walls that made it ugly. Dark red is the color of the wall even the ceiling and the floor. The room is full of paintings of the famous musicians. She saw the piano that was owned by her family for years. She stared at it in wonder and walked closer. She touched the smooth surface and let her fingers glide carefully at the keys. She heard a deep sound that echoed through the whole room and she looked around frantically. She touched the surface again and a music began to play. Luna backed away as she realized that the music was coming from the piano. She saw the keys moving up and down as if it was pressed by a visible person. The harp at the corner was also being played.

"Hey! Who ever you are, stop tricking me in my own house!" Luna yelled, raising a finger. The music stopped. She sighed and walked around the room.

She moved curiously at the corner. The spot was wet and still looked fresh. She never remembered that they went in here. She touched the spot and saw that it was blood. Soon, the music was heard again and a figure was walking towards her. She let out a frightened scream.

* * *

Angela heard the scream but she avoided to left the room. She sighed and slide down the wall. She tried looking everywhere but still no sign. She knew that she was never good at searching things. She bumped her head against the wall over and over again. Soon, a wooden box fell down and almost hit her head. Her eyes were wide and she got it and examined the surface.

_'This is it! I've found the box!' _she thought. But as her thoughts ended, another scream was heard downstairs and she didn't hesitated to go down, with the box at her hand.

Angela burst out of the room and hurriedly went down the stairs. She saw her friends, except Luna, were all around at the shaking and sobbing Toby. Angela placed a hand at his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked calmly.

"T-they t-took h-h-her." he sobbed.

"They? Who's 'they'? And whom did they took?" she asked again, panic rising on her voice. Toby looked up and showed her the familiar handkerchief. Angela took it with shaking hands.

"R-Renee? N-no! I-It can't be!" Angela yelled, sobbing.

"S-she was just behind me. I-I n-never knew someone's f-following us!"

"What did Renee do to you? Answer me, you freaking caller!" Angela screamed at the ceiling. Jin hugged her and rubbed circles at her back. She calmed and hugged him back, sobbing on his chest.

Suddenly, a door creaked open and a tired Luna came out, leaning at the door frame for support. Gill stood up abruptly and carried her to the group. She smiled weakly and raised a hand to touched his cheek.

"Thank you... Gill." Luna whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm... Fine. Just... Encounter some... Horrors." she murmured and fainted on his arms. Gill check her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. Angela wiped her tears and hugged Luna. She pulled back and gasped. There were bruises on her arms and knees and dark ringlets appeared under her eyes. Her phone rang and she answered it furiously.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Calm your nerves, you idiotic girl. Your friend is very well kept." the caller chuckled.

"Let go of her!" Toby yelled.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be fun! Read the clues on the parchment. That's your next task. Your pink-haired friend is fine. Good luck." the caller hung up.

Angela glared at her phone and turned her gaze at the group. She grabbed the third parchment and read it to herself.

"The third clue is difficult. We need to play the game called 'The Spirit Of The Glass' or Ouiji board or something." Angela sighed.

"Are you serious? That game! The ghost will possess one of us when we play that game! Or worst, die!" Chase exclaimed, throwing his arms at the air.

"Not unless we finish the game. Only a few survive this." Candace said. Their eyes turned to her.

"How do you say so?" Chase asked slowly.

"Research says that no one will get hurt if all of us remained calm and patient through the whole game. The important thing is, don't let the glass shatter."

"Why?"

"Throughout the ritual, the glass will float in the air. When the ritual ended, just make sure you catch it. On the other situation, just make sure the glass can't be turned upside-down by the spirit or accidentally because if that happened, weird things will happened." Candace ended. No one spoke for a moment.

"When?" Angela asked gravely.

"When what?" Gill asked.

"When are we going to start this game?"

"Now. After we prepared the things needed." Candace said.

"What do we need?"

"A paper, perhaps. But it's good if it's written in a folder. A marker and a glass. And some candles, too."

"I see. Prepare it now while I keep this thing in our room." Angela said, shaking the box. They nodded and Jin followed her. They opened their room and she placed the box inside her bag.

"Look, Angie, I'm sorry." Jin said, looking at his shoes.

"It's alright, Jin. You just don't want me to get hurt. I love you." she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you too." he murmured, kissing her cheek and offering his arm with a smile. She gladly took it and they went out of the room. They saw Candace writing the letters and numbers on the folder. Once she's done, she stood up and smoothed her crinkled shirt.

"Where are we going to perform this?" Angela asked.

"The music room?" Gill suggested.

"No, don't take the music room." a voice behind Gill said. They turned around and saw Luna sitting up.

"LUNA!" they yelled excitedly and ran to her side. Gill hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Luna, I thought you'll never wake up!" he cried.

"I only sleep, Gillynums. Don't worry." Luna assured them and she stood up with Gill's help.

"Why not the music room? And what happened to you, anyway?"

"There are some horrors there. What happened to me? Long story. I'll tell you all later. Why don't we perform this at the guest room?"

They nodded and went to the second floor. They entered the guest room that looked like it wasn't touched by their previous challenge. Julius lit some candles around them and all of them sat in a circle. Candace set the folder and the glass at the middle.

"We must pray first." Candace reminded them. All of them clasped their hands together and muttered a small prayer for protection. Once they are done, they hold each other's hand.

"Now, we must start. Remember, stay calm and patient."

* * *

**Ooooohhhhh, a cliffhanger! Just wait! This game is going to be exciting! Well, not exactly! Something's gonna happened and it's bad. Just wait for the game to start! I'll update soon. My Christmas Gift is the part Two of this series. Stay TUNED! Happy Belated Thanksgiving!**

**-Crazy Cookies  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weeekennnnd! FINAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY! To make this note short, I would like to thank Iridescent Swan and HersheyChocolates101 and to you, dear readers, who would read the updated chapter. Thank you very much! You made my day and plus, give me the strength to continue in writing. Suggestions/ Reviews/ Grammar or Sentence Correction are welcome. I'm trying my best to continue this story the way you like it! :))))**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Angela carefully examined the board. There's the complete alphabet, the numbers starting from 0 to 9, a yes and a no and, for some strange reasons, a 'goodbye' was written below the yes and the no. Candace cleared her throat.

"Before we begin, I would tell you the uses of this things here. You see the alphabet? That's where the spirit will tell us it's name and whatsoever. The numbers are for some obvious reasons. The yes and the no will be use if our questions are true or not or something like that." Candace whispered.

"You didn't mention the 'goodbye' thingy." Maya pipped.

"The word 'goodbye' will be use if we want to end the communication between the other world and ours." Candace replied. She placed her index and middle finger at the top of the glass."Now, follow what I did. Hurry now."

They all placed their two fingers at the top just like Candace. Candace, on the other hand, shifted from her seat and arranged her composure.

"Hello there. If you are here, please acknowledge us. Please." she said quietly. They waited patiently, eyes closed. Minutes later, a cold wind passed by.

"Excellent. I'm Candace and these are my friends. What's your name?"

The glass moved to 'E' then to 'L' and so on forming the words 'ELIZABETH'.

"Elizabeth. A pretty name. How old are you, Elizabeth?"

The glass slowly moved to '2' and '4'. Candace nodded.

"24. Young. Indeed. So, are you the owner of this mansion?" The answer is a yes.

"Hmmm. When did you actually passed away?" The glass made a creaking sound as it moved to numbers 1, 9, 3, 9.

"Ah, yes. The World War II." Candace said, shivering."What happened?"

The glass moved while Candace muttered and nodded. Angela tightly closed her eyes. She just saw another one. A different one.

"I see. You were caught on the War. And got harassed by the enemy's soldier. Do you know what happened to this mansion?" The glass shook a bit and moved to 'no'.

"Right. How about the history of this place?" Candace said. They waited and didn't got another answer. Candace frowned.

"Are you still here, Elizabeth?" she questioned. The glass moved rather fast and caught them off guard, causing Luna to moved also. The answer was a 'no'. Angela peeked through her eyelids and saw that Candace's expression is very grave.

"Well, then. If you're not Elizabeth, who are we talking to?" The glass moved forming the words 'RICHARD'.

"Right. Well, Richard, why do cut the communication?" The glass moved again.

"To talk. To us." Candace said, her brow furrowed. The glass moved."What do you mean 'this can't wait'?" It moved again, longer this time.

"You're saying that someone's here and wanted to kill us. Who?" The glass moved to 'no'.

"Okay. Okay. Just tell me what's going on." Candace said. It's more than a command than a question. The glass creaked as it moved through the board, explaining everything.

"So, someone is here, too. Another being. Not human. A powerful one." Candace said. The glass stopped moving and all of them held their breath. The glass moved and formed the word 'HELLO'.

"Another one. What's your name?" It darted through the board, forming the words 'ELIZABETH'.

"Welcome back, Elizabeth. What happened?" Candace asked. It darted and Candace nodded.

"We must end this game? Why? What's going on?" The glass shook and moved, forming an explanation 'THE OTHER SPIRIT WILL CONTACT YOU. THE POWERFUL ONE. HURRY.'

Candace breathed out and saw a fog came out of her mouth."Recite with me, guys. G-O-O-D-B-Y-E." The glass followed the 'goodbye' that was written on the board. Candace urged them to pray as she cleaned the mess, looking over her shoulder from time to time. Once they are done, they stood up and ran to the door. Almost reaching the door, the candles went out and the whole room was colder and duller. They ran out of the room without a single glance.

"What do you think that one was?" Chase panted, holding his knees for support.

"Yeah. What is it?" Luna asked. Angela frowned. Candace paled and coughed.

"Well, you see, we were right. The owner of this mansion, Elizabeth, died here. On this very same place. Our suspicions were never answered by Richard. All we know is that there is another energy around this parts. A stronger one. Stronger than Elizabeth and Richard." Candace coughed.

"What happened back there? Why did our game ended so quick?" Angela asked curiously. Julius, Jin and Chase stared at Candace.

"The other spirit will contact us. If we didn't stop, the other spirit will take over the board and do everything as he please. If Elizabeth didn't warn us, we could have died in there. I bet the other spirit defeated Richard. That must be the reason why our communication ended. We summoned three spirits at the first, full round. I can't believe it. That's not even close to possible."

A long silence. No one dared to speak or move. Angela was deep in thought when her cellphone rang.

"Well, done! Bravo!" the caller chuckled, clapping at the other line."You almost died but you still lived. So, it's not only me that's planning to kill you all. Believe me, if I'm the only one, you should be dead now. All of you," the caller paused."Now, I have a surprise for all of you." They heard a muffled voice like a cloth was covering the person's mouth and it was screaming."Say hi to your little friends, darling."

Angela stared at the phone in disbelief, recognizing who the caller is talking to. Her eyes welled up with tears as the muffled screaming continued, screaming for help. She snapped back to reality and wiped her tears.

"Don't you dare touch Renee, freak." she snarled.

"I didn't touch her," the caller replied innocently."Now, your next task is to look for an evidence that Elizabeth Williams live here. There are many evidences here but only one confirms that she really has."

"Isn't talking to a spirit not good enough?" Angela yelled, her jaw clenched."We almost risked our lives playing 'Spirit of the Glass' or Ouija board or whatever that thing is called and you're telling me that we need to find some stupid evidence?"

"That's a simple thing to do. Ouija boards are for mere entertainment only. Many won't believe that you talked to a spirit." the caller responded.

"As if I care. Hmph." Angela huffed, glaring at her phone. The caller chuckled and hung up. Chase spoke up.

"I don't know what happened there but... I know that Renee is with the psycho."

"Renee is there. With him. What are we going to do?"

"Look for the stupid evidence, of course." Luna answered, feeling angry at the caller.

"C'mon. Let's keep moving." Jin said, offering his hand at Angela. She took it and they went on searching. Angela was fuming behind Jin and Jin, on the other hand, is very concerned.

"Hey, what's with the frown?"

"Nothing, Jin. Just keep looking." she grumbled, moving away.

"Don't worry about Renee. She's strong and she will come back to us like the same old Renee we knew." he said calmly, preventing the tears to flow down as he hugged Angela. All of them missed their best friend

"Just the same old Renee." Angela mumbled on his chest, crying softly and quietly as she could.

_Just like the same old Renee._

* * *

**OKAY. Renee is kidnapped by the caller as shown in the previous chapter. Now, they must look for a piece of evidence stating that Elizabeth Williams live at the mansion. Talking to a ghost is hard for the gang but another thing bothered them. Is it the caller or the bothersome evil spirit that is lurking at the corners of the mansion aside from Elizabeth and Richard? Stay tuned to find it out!  
**

**The questions up there(while the gang is playing the Ouija board) are the primary questions used in playing. I knew the rules because I've already experienced it. Once. It's really hard to talk to a spirit. You can summon only one spirit. I just twisted it. But it can be possible. Anyway, please don't do this, alone or not. Something might have happened. Just a fair warning. Thanks, guys! :)  
**

**Reviews are always totally welcomed.  
**

**_So, do you like it? Love it? Or simply hate it? Please tell me what you feel! :)_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, guys! I'm BACK! Sorry for not updating so long. Just got busy at school 'cause of the Foundation Day. So, I would like to thank the reviewers, readers, supporters and those persons who will read the next chapter****! XD I'm out of my mind! okay people, let's get going! BTW, there's a poll on my profile. Who do you want/ think the next person will be kidnapped? For further info, please go to my profile! Thanks! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Angela managed to calm herself. She wiped the remaining tears away before looking up at Jin and gave him one of her sweetest smiles. He smiled back, relieved.

"Now, that's what I want to see. Are you fine?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, thank you, Jin," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she held her hand out."We better keep going." she added.

Jin took her hand and they searched the whole living area, scanning desks and tables, and peeking inside numerous over sized antique jars. They went up to the third floor and entered the remaining guest rooms. In one of those rooms, Angela stumbled upon a lamp lying recklessly on the floor. They removed all the things from their proper positions and threw them randomly, others hitting the wall or paintings.

"I reckon the caller planned all of the challenges. It's so hard. I mean, how did he know that Luna is throwing a party?" Jin muttered under his breath, talking to himself.

"Maybe he did know. Maybe he heard that Luna's grandmother is leaving." Angela said, looking under the bed.

"But how did-" he stopped when Angela screamed, holding her right hand as if she just touched something hot."What happened?"

"S-someone t-t-touched m-my h-hand u-under t-the b-b-bed." she stammered. He crouched down slowly and raised the covers. He looked down and saw nothing that could touch her hand.

"Nothing's there."

"Are you sure?" Angela whimpered, eyeing the empty space under the bed. Jin shook his head.

"Positive. Unless, that is-. Maybe it is. Tell me what the texture is."

Angela shuddered."Kind of rough skin. Not dry, no." she said, seeing the expression of Jin.

"A type of skin that is like burned?" he said.

"Yeah. That's it."

"How on earth-? That's impossible. Unbelievable, I may add. How can a burned-" Angela's hand flew to his mouth and she looked around. She let him go slowly and raised a finger to her lips. She pressed her ear at the door. Footsteps could be heard. Faint but Angela is very sure that these footsteps are coming to their door.

"Jin, we need to stay quiet for a while. Can you do that?" she whispered on his ear. He nodded, confused.

Angela opened the closet and pushed Jin and herself inside. Angela peeked at the small hole and both of them waited.

* * *

Julius crept up behind Candace and surprised her with his creepy look. Candace just stared at him. His creepy smile faltered and he rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Candace,"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Why weren't you surprised?"

"Because it's obvious," she said seriously. His shoulders drooped and he frowned. Upon seeing this, Candace giggled and playfully but softly punched his shoulder."Hey, I'm just kidding."

Julius grinned."I never noticed. That's one of things I love about you. You are serious but very funny."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And I mean it." he said brightly. Candace blushed and punched his shoulder, hard. He rubbed it and watched as Candace walked away. He ran and walked beside her.

"Why do you like me, Julius? I'm just plain, silent, nerdy and boring Candace-" she stopped as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush. You are not plain, silent, nerdy and boring Candace. You are fabulous, out going, smart and energetic Candace that I love." he said, cupping her cheeks.

"Really?" she asked, tears welling up on her eyes.

"Really. Because you are my Candace and no one will make fun or steal my Candace away. I'm her knight in shining armor!" he said, waving his arms. Candace laughed and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away and giggled but Julius cupped her cheeks. Their lips almost met but the footsteps interrupted them.

"Um... I-uh-..." Candace stammered.

Julius cleared his throat."Let's keep walking and looking."

Julius placed his arm around her waist and led Candace to the kitchen, whistling while they walked. The footsteps could be heard and it echoed throughout the mansion. Candace held his hand tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just... Never mind."

Julius searched the upper cabinets while Candace searched the lower ones. One by one, they removed all the things inside. They heard the footsteps heading at the fourth floor.

"Hey, Maya and Chase are on the fourth floor, right?"

"Yes. Probably making out." he joked.

"I hope they are alright."

"Why?" he asked, removing cans at the cabinet. She didn't answer."Candace?"

"Up there, Julius. Up there." she whispered, pointing a finger at the fourth floor. He looked up and gasped.

_'No... It can't be... Impossible!'_

* * *

Luna and Gill carried the last box and transferred it at the corner. Luna lend Gill her handkerchief since he did most of the carrying. Luna removed the things inside the box and carefully scattered them on the ground.

"Is there anything else inside the box?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his face and neck.

"Many more. We might find it here. Don't lose hope." she replied, focusing on her work.

"But... You owned these boxes, right?"

"Well, a few of them. Five or ten boxes. Most of the boxes," she said, waving a hand."Are already here. Even before my family bought this mansion, though."

Gill looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. She never told him that and here they are now, rummaging the boxes that they do not owned or will never owned.

"But aren't these the properties of the last owner of the mansion, Elizabeth, right?"

"I guess..."

"Oh, Goddess." he groaned.

"Hey, cheer up. Elizabeth is kind."

"If someone you knew rummage your things, what would you feel, Luna?"

"Of course, I would be angry. That person is trespassing my privacy and- Wait, are you-?" she asked. He simply nodded. She lowered her head and clasped her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass your property. Please forgive me." she whispered. Gill smiled and ruffled her hair. He gently helped her up before hugging her.

"You didn't mean to trespass in Elizabeth's possessions. You were just curious, like most people would be. And we're looking for something, don't you remember?" he asked, tapping the end of her nose.

"Yes. We are. Now, stop it."

"Fine..." he said, smirking. Luna slapped his arm."Seriously?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop smirking like that?"

"You did," he said, rubbing his arm."Once."

"Then, stop doing it." Luna scoffed.

Gill frowned as Luna continued searching. He came closer and watched her.

"Hey, are you angry?" he asked as he bent down and examine an old pot.

"Why would I be, Gill?"

"You sound like one." he replied, opening the pot. Luna sighed and took the pot from him.

"I may sound like one, Gill, but I assure you I'm not mad at you." she said, grinning. Gill smiled, not looking at her.

"I'm glad," he said brightly. Just then, footsteps can be heard from upstairs. Gill froze and Luna clutched his shirt tightly, almost tearing it. The sound of the footsteps faded.

"Is it gone?" Luna asked.

"I bet. Let's keep looking." he replied, taking her hand in his.

* * *

Angela opened the closet and motioned for Jin to come out. Jin nodded and went to her side immediately.

"Gone?" he asked, scanning the whole room.

"Probably. I'm sure those footsteps almost entered this room," she whispered."Are you sure that this evidence is a piece of paper?"

"I'm very sure of it," Jin said firmly."Unless Elizabeth left something."

"What is it?"

"Something important to Elizabeth. Something she protected so dearly"

"Something important. I think that might be it. Come with me, Jin." Angela said, tugging him.

"Angie? What do you mean?" Jin asked, horribly confused.

Angela led him to the living room."Well, before we go up, I saw this silver necklace. A silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket, to be exact. I didn't touch it, in case someone looks for it like Luna or Renee." she told Jin.

"So, you're telling me that this necklace, according to you, is owned by Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yup. Oh, look over there, Jin!" Angela yelled, pointing at the center table. Jin squinted his eyes and saw a silver necklace.

"Yes. You're right." Jin said brightly, walking behind Angela as he placed his hands at the pockets of his jeans. Angela smiled and got the necklace.

"My guess is right..." she mumbled. Jin stared at her.

"What did you say, Angie?"

"The necklace. Oh, Jin, we found it. We found it!" she said brightly. Angela showed Jin the locket and saw Elizabeth's name, carved in gold.

"I guess it's time to alert them." he said, grinning at Angela.

* * *

"No. No. No. It can't be!"

Julius paced while Candace watched him, sitting on a chair. She shook her head and sighed. Both of them saw something that's quite impossible to believe.

"Stop it, Julius. We already saw that thing."

"But Candy, what if the others saw _that_?" Julius asked furiously, pointing at the fourth floor.

"If the others saw that, don't bother. They must know the truth. The truth, Julius!"

Julius stared at her and shook his head, sighing."If they saw that, they will lose hope. It's a bit too much. Getting stuck in a house by a psycho, playing this game like there is no tomorrow and worst, seeing that."

Candace squeezed his hand."Don't worry, Julius. Everything will be alright."

Julius nodded. "We better get going. I don't want to stay in the kitchen."

"We better be." Candace giggled.

* * *

"Hey, guys!"

Chase came running down the stairs, with Maya right behind him.

"Chasey, stop yelling, will you?" she asked. "Yelling is freaking me out."

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. But we should alert them. Look what we've just found!" he exclaimed, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I know. But, please, stop yelling. That's the only thing I'm asking from you."

Chase hugged Maya and twirled her hair. They stood there for a minute, just like that until Maya pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back and led her downstairs to alert their friends.

"Thank you, Chase."

* * *

Upon hearing the voice of Chase, each one of them came out of their assigned places. Angela and Jin came out followed by Candace, Julius, Luna, Gill and Toby.

"What happened?" Luna asked, hugging Maya, Angela and Candace.

"Chase and I found something." Maya replied, getting the paper out of Chase's hand.

"Us too!" Angela pipped.

"No hope for us!" Luna and Julius said in unison.

"We better get started or else-" Chase was interrupted by a piercing scream.

They stood there for a minute. A door creaked open and a ball rolled out slowly. Everyone's eyes followed it until it reached Gill's feet. They stared at the door and waited. A pair of red eyes appeared. Everyone flinched. Julius stepped back and gulped. This was it. It's their end. They are all going to die in the hands of this beast.

"Come in here and let's play. I don't bite. I really wanted to play with all of you." it said in an innocent, child-like voice.

* * *

**AND CUT! A cliffhanger... Again! XD Anyways, sorry for delay but I'm busy since the last day I updated the story and I didn't open my account here. I promise you that I'll be active again. **

**Author's Note: A BEAST! BEAST! The chase will begin. The beast will make a cameo in this story. Just a cameo and it will return to the spirit world when the gang accomplished their task. This story is planned. And the beast is my plan also! XD JUst a thrill though. I can't believe that there are so many elements in Luna's mansion. But actually there is only one element. They just called the others. Just a reminder! :)  
**

**Reviews are totally welcome! :)**


End file.
